greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
HiddenLuigi
Were you looking for this userpage? HiddenLuigi (born March 27) is the creator of the old age of the Greeny Phatom wiki, the creator of the show, Greeny Michael, and the director of the movie, Little Guy and The Mystery to New York. He has nicknames like "Mikey", "TehHomsarRunner", just "Michael", and "Mike". His age is unknown, but some of his friends know his age (as a secret). He doesn't have pets, brothers, or sisters either because Michael wants to be alone. His life is 50% good and 50% bad, because of school. In school, Michael was the class clown, and everyone loves him. Michael makes lots of jokes, and Michael makes students learn how to use Scratch in school. The Life of HiddenLuigi In 2009, Michael didn't make his Wikia account, but he made a YouTube account named "hiddenmario1". He usually makes random videos about Greeny Phatom, Greeny Michael, etc. In January 2012 or December 2011, Michael closed his account because of the hate he has, bad words, and some more stuff, but he made another YouTube account named "greenymichael2012" in January 8, 2012. The first video in Michael's new account was him recording a video to himself to announce that he's back, but there's nothing much to say about this. The second video in Michael's new account was a poorly made mashup of LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem and a Homestar Runner remix. The others are just basically Greeny Michael stuff. In June 2011, Michael finally made a Wikia account named "HiddenMario", and he made the very first Greeny Phatom wiki. The first picture he uploaded in the wiki is a Looney Tunes character named "Roadrunner" in a light blue background, and it wasn't Greeny Phatom-related. His very first internet friend (possibly) is John Leagsdurg. They met each other with AngryNoahs in the AngryNoahs wiki, talking about some stuff. Michael asked John that he should go to the Greeny Phatom wiki, and John said yes. Meanwhile in December 2012, lots and lots of users loved Greeny Phatom, so they went into the Greeny Phatom wiki to meet HiddenLuigi and John. Some users, like Piplupsakura, are promoted as admin, and even John. Michael started to like Angry Birds, so he made Angry Birds-related pages (like Small Pig) in the Greeny Phatom wiki, and almost every user of the Greeny Phatom wiki thinks that an Angry Birds and a Greeny Phatom crossover is canon. When Pink Bird made it to Angry Birds, Michael started to love this bird, and a user made a page about Pink Bird in the Greeny Phatom wiki. Michael also made a page of the 4th movie of Greeny Phatom, and it's about King Pig stealing the angry birds' eggs and Little Guy and his friends try to stop him, and even Small Pig. Possibly in 2012, Michael forgot his password of his new account, but it's a good thing that a user has reset his password. Michael's new Wikia account is now named "HiddenLuigi". Michael is still making new videos in his new account, like plush videos of Angry Birds, YouTube poops that are poorly made, videos of Mario's head, and more. In November 2013, a pony scepter named "Twilicane" has appeared to be a meme, and Michael started to love both MLP:FiM and Twilicane. In the Geo's World wiki, a user named YellowPegasus said to him that Twilicane is a dead meme, Michael tries to convince YellowPegasus, but YellowPegasus keeps bullying him, so Michael blocked her. In other wikis that HiddenLuigi likes, YellowPegasus keeps saying "unblock me" in caps to him, but Michael keeps removing her messages. In January 2014, YellowPegasus forgives HiddenLuigi just because of her bullying, and bullying is not right. In December 2013, John Leagsdurg announces to close the Greeny Phatom wiki, because he thinks that Greeny Phatom is bad, and John put his reason in his userpage on why he wants to close the wiki. When Michael read his reason, Michael cancelled Greeny Michael and has started to hate on Greeny Phatom. In 12/15/13, John Leagsdurg is tired of being in the Greeny Skipper chat, so he and Michael moves onto Steam, and the group, "The Chat Squad" was made. John invited his friends, like Grooby101 to come into the Chat Squad's chat. In August 2014, John made the Chat Squad dead because of a user complaining with John himself. As of 2015, Michael is now neutral to Greeny Phatom and its fanbase. Michael is not a fan of Angry Birds, Greeny Phatom, and MLP:FiM anymore. But, now he's a fan of an experimental hip hop band named Death Grips "Death Grips", memes, vaporwave, and Pepe. Michael still contributes in the new Greeny Phatom wiki, and now he misses the old age of the Greeny Phatom wiki. Life in YouTube He is sometimes rude and mean to people in the comments section, possibly because of the UTTP, TheBuilderman123, and Gree Guy making rip-offs of Greeny Phatom and Geo's World. The earliest video he made was Frogger in GoAnimate style, with Steve Jobs at the beginning of the video. But, the first one he possibly made with GoAnimate is a fake commercial of Google, with Eric and Santa saying that you don't need to type "worse", and then they attack the screen of the video. Michael used to be a VGCP member, and his member name is "OfficerGreenyMichael". He also has another VGCP account, which is named "OfficerBadPiggy". Michael and OfficerBadPiggy try to stop the UTTP, but they couldn't, until the UTTP got terminated. Michael also tries to stop the UTTP with the angry birds and Pink Bird, but the UTTP arrests Pink Bird in pretend. Michael pretends that the Mighty Eagle saves Pink Bird from the jail of the UTTP, and nothing happens that much. He had a fight with the creator of Earthy's World just because he started to hate on the creator of Danny City, and Michael tries to help him, but the creator of Earthy's World won't listen to him, and then the war against TheBuilderman123 and Michael began. Michael gave him 3 copyright strikes to give TheBuilderman123 a lesson, but he made a new account called "SuperBuilderman123". In 11/5/12, SuperBuilderman123 started to forgive Michael for the things he done, and Michael and his fans forgive him. The funny thing is that Michael didn't get any copyright strikes from TheBuilderman123, not even two. As of 2/10/13, he had 227 subscribers in his new YouTube account and 37,131 video views in total. He was still part of the VGCP. In 2014, Michael wasn't rude anymore in YouTube's comment sections, because he thinks commenting bad things are wrong. In 2015, Michael made his very first Death Grips-related video on YouTube, and it was a mashup of "I Am The Eggman" from Sonic the Hedgehog and "I've Seen Footage" by Death Grips. Early life He was born in Rhode Island. He has a mother named Lodia, and he has a father with the same name as Michael. In 2009, Michael always wished to be a movie star, but he wants to have another career other than being just a movie star, like a YouTube star or an animation, or maybe both. His college is the University of Rhode Island, and he left the URI because of his careers. When he did his careers, he became successful and also became rich. The Information of Michael (according to Google Plus) The following information is here: "Hello, I am somebody else. I keep going on the internet. I like to make YouTube videos but I am glad to be here in YouTube. My old account was hiddenmario1, but I closed that account due to haters. Now I have this account named greenymichael2012. Everbody, you can enjoy my videos with a laugh of your own." : —Michael Fontaine A List of Likes and Dislikes Likes *Death Grips (as of 2015) *Pepe (as of 2015) *Dank Memes *Vaporwave (as of 2015) *Greeny Phatom (as of 2010 or 2009) *Super Mario Brothers (obviously) *Waluigi (as of 2014) *John Leagsdurg *Making videos on YouTube *MC Ride of Death Grips (same as Death Grips) *Shrek (as of 2014 or 2013) *Angry Birds (as of 2012) *Pink Bird (same as Angry Birds) *Dolan Duk (as of 2013) *Goat Simulator (as of 2014) *Vinesauce (as of 2012, 2013, or 2014) *Mashups of Songs (as of 2014) *Quad City DJ's and Charles Barkley (as of 2013 or 2014) *Pizza (obviously) *His show, Greeny Michael (as of 2010 or 2011) *Yee (meme) (as of 2014) *Pacman (as of 2011 or 2012) *Gabe Newell (as of 2012, 2013, or 2014) *Anthony Fantano (as of 2015) *Donkey Kong *The 4th game of Super Smash Brothers (as of 2014) *The Duck Hunt duo (as of 2014) (What Michael loves the most in this duo is the duck.) *Tumblr (as of 2012, 2013, or 2014) *Kamcord (as of 2015) *Paul Blart (as of 2015) *Lanky Kong (as of 2014) *Childish Gambino (as of 2015) *Seinfeld (as of 2014 or 2015) *Cory in the House (as of 2014) *Shia LaBeouf and his motivational speech (as of 2015) *Hong Kong 97 (as of 2015) Dislikes *Greeny Phatom (as of 2013) *Normies (as of 2015) *Gree Guy (obviously) (as of 2012 or 2013) *Minecraft (It's because he doesn't know how to play it, and he thinks that this game is overrated.) List of Things He Worked On List of Shows He Worked On *Greeny Michael (cancelled as of 2013) *Pacman's World (cancelled) *Pixar's World (cancelled) *The World of King Pig (cancelled) *Pacman and Pixar Time! (cancelled) (It was about Pacman and Pixar talking about various shows, bad TV shows, movies, and rip-offs of movies, but Michael doesn't want to reveal his voice again.) List of Movies He Worked On *Little Guy and The Mystery to New York (as a director) *Greeny Phatom The Movie 4 (as a director and a producer) *Greeny Michael The Movie (as a director, a musician, and a producer) *Greeny Michael The Movie 2 (as a director, a musician, and a producer) List of Games He Worked On (according to the Greeny Michael wiki) *Greeny Michael The Video Game *Greeny Michael The Video Game 2 *Greeny Michael The Video Game 3 *Greeny Michael The Video Game 4 *Greeny Michael's Haunted Castle *Greeny Michael and the Missing Treasure *Greeny Michael Origins *Greeny Michael and Greeny Phatom at the Olympic Games *Greeny Michael vs. Greeny Phatom *Greeny Michael Mega Collection *The Internet: The Game (cancelled) (It consists the cursor, the main character, trying to stop the troll face from stealing memes. It was supposed to be impossible, because there were also pipes from Flappy Bird.) Miscellaneous *Viacom's Adventure *Viacom's Adventure: The Sequel (cancelled) (This sequel actually includes the infamous Pixar Lamp, because the lamp was from a logo named after it, and the logo is named "Pixar".) Trivia *As of 5/9/15, there are 4 videos in his new account that are related to Death Grips and MC Ride. *He's planning to make a Soundcloud account so that he could make funny mashups of songs (which are called "Soundclowns"), like Death Grips for example. *Some bad users, like the UTubeTrollPolice think he's childish. *On his YouTube profile picture, there is a messed up Scratch Cat, which is named "Catch Scrat". No one knows who Catch Scrat is, but he only appeared once in a video. *As of May 2015, his earliest and the very first subscriber of his YouTube account is Jake Sharratt. *In his old YouTube account, he only made 4 episodes of Greeny Michael (possibly), and the episodes were named "Mikey's Body", "Mikey's Body 2: The Sequel", "Pilot", and "Going to the Movies". External links *HiddenLuigi's YouTube channel *HiddenLuigi's Kamcord channel *HiddenLuigi's Scratch userpage *HiddenLuigi's Tumblr blog *HiddenLuigi's GoAnimate account Category:Users Category:Creators of the Greeny Phatom Wiki Category:Admins Category:Bureaucrat Category:Awesome Category:Evil